The present invention relates to a sprung axle for vehicles having a central body, means for attaching the central body to a supporting structure of the vehicle, a side body for each wheel, each side body including a respective wheel hub and means for connecting each side body to the central body.
Axles of this type intended for agricultural tractors are known from German Patents Nos. 3834693, 3901757, 3937938 and from Italian Patent Application PD92A000010.
These configurations of axles, in addition to requiring specific adaptation to the supporting structure of the vehicle, involve further, special adaptation of the components associated with the shaft for transmitting the drive from the gearbox or the drive distribution box.
For example, in the type of axle illustrated in German Patent No. 3834693 it is necessary to provide a ball joint oscillating anchorage of particular strength situated in the lower portion of the supporting structure of the tractor and also to provide special arrangements on the tractor for the attachment of an equaliser structure by means of which the axle and the spring suspension are connected to one another and to the above-mentioned supporting structure.